A Cinderella Business Deal
by Egyptian Beauty
Summary: Doing business with a gay guy sucks. Seto Kaiba want's to buy a company from Pegasus and in order to do so, he needs to be a family man.Ha Seto Kaba A family man. Wll he succeed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cinderella Business Deal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way

Author: After some time I've come up with another story so this is basically my second try. Please NO flames. My heart can't take it constructive criticism yes but no flames please and thank you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, Au revoir.

Chapter 1

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba," the butler greeted as Seto Kaiba stormed angrily into the mansion.

"Shut up, and you're fired!" he yelled.

As Kaiba sat down on the couch next to his brother he groaned in frustration.

" Seto, he didn't even do anything." Mokuba said trying to reason with his brother and of course failing.

"So! Why the hell was he telling me 'good afternoon'" he said mocking the butler, " do I look like I'm having a good evening! And another thing I'm not paying him to talk, jus to open the frickin' door!"

"Well, I take it that the business deal with Pegasus didn't go too well huh?"

" Didn't go well, it was a disaster!" he shouted again, " Gay freak."

"Who'd he give it to?" Mokuba asked.

"No one yet."

"So what's the problem?"

"He said I have to be a family man to get his company. I am a family man!"

Mokuba burst out laughing, "No. You're not."

Kaiba gave his brother a cold glare.

"Sorry Seto but it's true. So what are you going to do about it? Are you give up on trying to get it?"

"Are you crazy mokuba? Getting that company is absolutely essential!" he shouted.

"Ok, alright, I'm not deaf. Well what are you going to do Seto? I mean it's pretty obvious that you're not a family man."

Kaiba remained silent for a while when an idea struck him, " I'm going to get married."

Mokuba fell off the couch at his brothers' words.

"What! Are you out of your flippin' mind!"

" You know I don't joke around."

"Well you've got to be kidding for this! So you're going to find some girl to pose as your wife just for you to get NanoTech from Pegasus?"

"No."

"Whew," mokuba let out a breath.

"Not pose. Really marry me, so that they wouldn't think that it's fake." Kaiba said with a determined look on his face.

"You are nuts," Mokuba said in disbelief, " well I hope you know what your doing."

"Yes, I do don't worry Mokuba."

"What kind of girl?"

"I don't know. Of course she has to be to my liking or they'll never believe it."

"Ha. Good luck finding someone to your liking. Oh, wait, that would be kind of hard huh? Considering the fact that you don't like anybody."

"Trust me, I'll find someone. I want that company and I'm not going to give up until I get it."

(A week later)

"So you find anybody yet?" Mokuba asked as he entered his brother's office at home.

"Not one person. God, I never knew how hard it was to find someone with at least 1/10

Of a brain."

Mokuba suddenly got an idea, "Hey, I know someone you might like."

"I appreciate your help Mokuba, but I'm not about to marry a bunch of 12 year olds."

"She's not 12 stupid. She's my English teacher and she's smart enough. I think you'll consider her to have a portion of a brain. Are you interested?"

"I don't think I have a choice, I need someone to do this and fast. I'm running out of time."

"Ok cool. You got a deal."

(At Mokuba's School)

"Okay everyone you may got to break now."

"Thank you Miss Wheeler," a few of the children replied before rushing out the door.

Serenity Wheeler packed up and was about to leave when one of her students had suddenly approached her.

" Excuse me Miss Wheeler," Mokuba addressed her.

"Oh mokuba. Yes, is something wrong?" she asked shifting her heavy books into one hand and fixing her glasses with the other before it fell off her face.

"No miss, I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me and my brother tonight?"

"My brother and I," she corrected.

"Yeah, that. So well will you come?"

"Well if your brother 's alright with it."

" Yeah. I asked him, he said he doesn't mind at all."

"Well, … alright."

"Great here's my address. I'll see you later. Bye!" Mokuba said running off to call his brother.

"Hello?" Kaiba answered.

"Hey Seto, it's me. She's coming so get home early okay, bye," he hung up.

'Phase 1 complete.' He thought


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cinderella Business Deal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Author: Hi everyone. I'm here with chapter 2 and I hoped you'll enjoy the story but remember please **NO** flames, thank you, enjoy.

Chapter 2

Mokuba ran to answer the door.

"Hi Miss Wheeler. Come in, have a seat at the table," Mokuba said welcoming her.

"Goodnight," she said sitting.

"You sit here while I go tell my brother that you're here."

Mokuba ran upstairs.

"Seto, she's here. C'mon, get off that damn laptop," he snapped.

"Alright, alright, relax," he said shutting it off.

"Okay look, there she is," Mokuba said pointing at her. They were well hidden at the top of the stair so she couldn't see them at all.

"Oh… My…God," Kaiba muttered in horror at the sight before him.

Serenity's hair was pulled into a tight messy bun and her huge glasses were as thick as the bottom of a beer bottle. To top it off, her clothes were a disaster and didn't even match.

"You lie," he whispered to his little brother, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Mokuba whispered back trying to suppress his grin, "You said you wanted someone with a brain and that's exactly what I got for you."

"Maybe I should have stressed on beauty as well."

"Oh come on. It's nothing a makeover can't fix… a really, really good makeover."

"No. Hell no," Kaiba said, "I bet if Pegasus even saw her he'd have a heart attack. He and his husband."

"C'mon Seto, time is running out, she's you're only available option right now," Mokuba said smiling.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Very much."

Kaiba sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Good night Miss…"

'Oh shit,' he thought, 'I forgot to asked Mokuba her name.'

Mokuba who was at the bottom of the stairs was basically thinking the same thing.

"Wheeler. Serenity Wheeler," she said.

Kaiba's eyes got wide.

"What? I didn't hear you? Did you say Wheeler?"

"Yes I did."

"Heh, excuse me," he said grabbing Mokuba's hand and dragging him to the next room.

" Did you hear that? No wonder she looks like that."

" Look I swear I didn't know ok."

"There is no way on God's green earth…"

"Seto, maybe I should spell this out for you. You- Don't-Have-A-Choice."

"I don't like you, and by the way, that's not spelling it out for someone."

"Whatever just go in there and make the deal. Face it you're desperate."

Kaiba glared at him and then returned to the dining room.

"… Miss Wheeler. How nice to have you over," he said forcefully as Mokuba stifled a laugh in his seat.

"Well thank you for inviting me."

"Okay so let's eat shall we," Mokuba said as the maids brought in the food.

It was basically a quiet dinner. Mokuba made conversation with Serenity, while Kaiba sat and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

After the plates were taken away, Kaiba decided that he would tell her now.

"Miss Wheeler, I have a proposition for you," he said getting straight to it.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I want to buy a company and in order to do that I need to be a family man. For me to be a family man I need a wife, which obviously I don't have so I want you to marry me until I get the company."

"What!"

"You heard me. You have three days to reply."

"I'm sorry let me save you some time, no. Besides why on earth would you want me?"

"Well Wheeler, we all know that you look like you crawled out of a black hole but we can fix that and besides, who can really blame you. After all you live with that stupid mutt Joey. Plus you are my only option right now. You will be well paid of course."

Mokuba shook his head in disbelief.

"You insult me and my brother for the umpteenth time, yes I know about you and Joey, and you expect me to say yes? You are really very convincing," she said rising from the seat, " I should leave," she said as she headed toward the door.

"Remember what I said Miss Wheeler. You have three days to reply or else."

"I already gave you my answer. I'm not going to do this."

"Oh we'll see. I want you to do this and I always get what I want."

Serenity narrowed her eyes and walked through the door as he smirked proudly behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cinderella Business Deal**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way

Author: Hey everyone, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and their constructive criticism. It was greatly appreciated. Now then on with the third chapter and again **NO** flames, just constructive criticism, as I mentioned before. Thank you hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

The next day, Serenity walked through the school's office to sign the attendance book stating that she was there.

" Miss Wheeler?" Angelina the secretary asked, "What are you doing here?"

Serenity watched her strangely.

"I work here remember. I came here to teach," she said speaking slowly as though she had a problem understanding.

Serenity signed the book and as she was heading off to prepare for her first class, the principal called her over.

"Come in Miss Wheeler, we need to talk," he said to her.

"Did I do something?" she asked nervously sitting down.

"No, no of course not," he replied, "Look Miss Wheeler I don't know how to say this but I'm going to have to eventually. You're fired."

"What! Why?" she screamed in alarm, "I thought you said I didn't do anything."

"You didn't, it's just that, Seto Kaiba called and requested that you be fired. I'm sorry but you have to go."

Serenity bit her lip and without another word, she picked up her things and headed home.

"That stupid son of a-," she swore, "I don't believe him, gosh, as if things weren't bad enough."

Serenity opened the door to her three roomed apartment she shared with her brother Joey, and slammed it shut still thinking about what Kaiba did.

"Hey sis what are you doing home so early? It's not even after lunch," Joey asked his sister.

She froze. "Joey? Well I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh me, well my boss called me before I even left and told me I was fired and he couldn't tell me why," he replied.

Serenity's mouth was a perfect 'O'.

'Damn him, he got Joey too,' she thought, "I can't tell him what's going on.'

"Well Ren, what about you?"

"Um… I wasn't feeling too well so… here I am," she laughed nervously.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm better now."

"Trust me you're going to feel sick after I tell you this."

"What?"

"The bank called, and we're bankrupt."

"BANKRUPT!"

"Ouch," he said after she yelled straight into his ear, "Don't worry, I talked to Yugi, and he said we could stay there until we get our business fixed."

Serenity looked like she was possessed. She suddenly got up and stormed out of the apartment like some evil spirit scaring the hell out of Joey.

Seto Kaiba looked up from his laptop as he heard a huge commotion coming from outside of his office doors. Then:

"Seto Kaiba, open this door right now!"

He smirked. Obviously, little Miss Wheeler got the picture. He strolled over to the door and when he opened them he saw Serenity being dragged away as much as possible by the security.

"Stop, put her down," he commanded.

He smirked again, "Ah Miss Wheeler, nice of you to drop by, come in."

He closed the door behind her as she came in like a hurricane and went to sit at his office chair.

"Is there a problem?"

"You got both my brother and I fired on the same day and made me bankrupt! Why? What do you want from me?"

"Didn't I tell you to face the consequences if you told me no? Well now you're paying the price. You're completely broke and we both know that's not a good situation for you to be in. Soon, the streets would be your new best friend and your brother's too and you'll both have nothing," he said smiling.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to do this. For someone who's supposed to be so busy, you sure have a lot of time on your hands. Why can't you take no for an answer!"

"As I said before I, I what I want at any cost. Well if that's all you can leave now, nice hearing from you, come again," he said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I better get back everything and how am I supposed to keep this from Joey."

"Figure it out, and everything will be returned when the job is done. Now, you'll have to move in so we could get the job done properly and the wedding will of course be private, I sure as hell don't want anyone to know I'm marrying you and you don't want that dog to find out."

"Whatever," she said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack and make up a lie while I'm at it."

"Oh no, forget it, you need a makeover. If you honestly think I'm going to marry you looking like that you must be mad."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" she asked furiously.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"No, not really."

"Well too bad. You look like shit," he said cruelly.

"You really can't take no for an answer can you?"

"Aww, you know me so well already," he said sarcastically, "Here, call your pet."

" And say?" she asked taking the phone.

"Wow you are uncreative, that's another explanation to the way you look. Tell him you got a job offer that requires you to leave the country immediately or something."

Serenity dialed the number with her hands shaking partly from anger and the other from nervousness.

"Hello?" said Joey on the other line.

"Hi Joey, look I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Really? Well go ahead."

"I got a job offer that pays a whole lot of money and it's only temporary so we can get our things back after, so I accepted."

"Okay so then what's the bad news?"

"The job requires me to leave the country."

"What! No Ren."

"Joey I've already accepted and I'm not changing my mind about it. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself thank you."

Joey sighed "Alright fine. So how long is temporary?"

"I really don't know."

"Ahem," Kaiba said loudly getting rather impatient with her.

"I've got to go. I'll call you as much as possible."

"Aren't you coming home to pack?"

"I don't need to, they have suits or something like that. Aright bye."

"Ren wait, what kind of job is this?"

Serenity hung up on him.

"Well that wasn't too hard."

"Unlike you I'm not a liar."

"Yeah whatever," he said waving his hand in her face, "Bring her in." he said to his secretary on the phone.

"Who's that?" Serenity asked.

"Relax, you'll see," he replied. Moments later a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes came in wearing a stylish thin strap yellow dress.

"Serenity, this is Kira Cortez. She'll be your makeover artist."

"Hello," Serenity said politely giving a small wave.

"Oh, my word," Mrs. Cortez replied in her French accent, circling serenity and watching her scornfully. "Theze is 'orable, zee is a mess."

"I know can you save her?" Kaiba asked in a mocking voice while watching serenity with his usual smirk.

Kira sighed heavily, "Oui. I will do my best."

"Good. You got the money, go handle your business."

"Veet! Veet! " She said shoving Serenity out the door, "We don't 'ave all day."

Serenity turned around quickly giving Kaiba a glare and mouthed to him, "You have no idea how much I hate you." And with one final shove she was out of the office but not before Kaiba mouthed back, "I love you too," sarcastically before the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cinderella Business Deal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all (feel sorry for me ok)

Author: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but school is like whoa, can hardly breath. Any way I'd like to thank all my reviewers for their great comments and those who sent Constructive criticism, thank you. Well now lets get on with the story. Remember people **NO** flames just **constructive criticism** thank you. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"Would you please stop pushing me!" Serenity yelled at Kira.

"Ha! 'ave you seen 'ow you look? You are an emergency zat needs to be dealt with." Kira replied scornfully.

"Are you born to be annoying?"

"Don't make me mad!" Kira replied with her hands on her hips.

"Lady please, I can have a bad attitude too," Serenity said challenging her.

"Yes, you vould need zat when someone comments on your face."

"Oh, why you little…"

"Tas a vous, s'il te plait. (1)"

"What?"

"Just get in zee car."

Serenity reluctantly obeyed but not before she rolled her eyes at Kira.

(After half and hour)

They finally arrived at a salon on the far side of town.

"Ve are 'ere," Kira announced, "Come let us go in." she said walking ahead.

"Serenity hesitated for a moment before following Kira.

"Right this way Mrs. Cortez. I'll show you to the private room where Ms. Perry will be with you shortly."

Serenity could tell this place was high class. Why would this Kira woman go anywhere else?

As they were shown to the private room, Serenity could see the looks and hear the murmurs behind her and she began to feel uncomfortable. To he surprise Kira offered her some comfort.

"Just ignore zem, zere not half as beautiful as you can be."

"Thanks."

They were led into the room where Ms. Perry was already waiting.

"Well then lets get started. I see we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"I vill just be sitting 'ere," Kira said taking a seat.

"Sit," she commanded Serenity.

Serenity sat immediately since Ms. Perry looked like she would slap her if she didn't obey.

She took off Serenity's beer bottle glasses.

"How long have you had these?"

"Well ever since I was young I've always had eye problems but it has actually improved but I still wear them cause I really want my vision to be perf…" Serenity's sentence was cut short as she saw Ms. Perry throw her glasses out the window.

"Unnecessary talk is not needed. Now, let's get to those eyebrows. God they look like King Kong's."

She started on Serenity. She cut her hair, shaved her eyebrows, put make-up on her face showed her how to apply it, etc. After the whole scenario, Ren took a look at herself.

"Wow, I…I don't believe it. I can hardly recognize myself," she said with her green eyes shining in delight.

"You look lovely," Kira said to her. They thanked Ms. Perry and left to go shopping.

Kira took Serenity all over town and they went to every store were everything they bought was extremely expensive. Serenity was surprised that Kaiba would spend all this money on her and all this money was much more than she could ever make when she was a teacher.

After 5 hour of shopping, they returned to the Kaiba mansion.

"Vait 'ere. Ve should surprise zem with your new look," Kira said pushing her to the side.

Kira opened the door.

"Bonjour! Ve're back!"

"Well, where is she?" Kaiba asked coming down the stairs after he heard her call.

"Yea, yea where?" a very hyperactive Mokuba asked.

"You can come in now."

Serenity slowly walked in.

Her red hair, which was always in a bun, was now out and falling over her shoulders. Now that her glasses were gone you could see her green eyes clearly. Her clothes were different and suited her new look perfectly (and they matched). She wore a pair of black JLO jeans with a purple silk shirt.

"Wow Serenity, you look beautiful," Mokuba said.

"Humph… I suppose it'll do," Kaiba said without a care.

'Though, she does look good. … Not much but it's an improvement.' he thought.

Serenity just rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to bother with him anymore.

"I hope you're satisfied."

Later on Kaiba paid Kira and serenity thanked her before she left.

"Well Kaiba, I hope you're satisfied," she said to him.

"Would you move and stop asking me that! Why are you being so flippin' annoying?"

"Don't tell me shit!"

"Why are you yelling at each other? God, you'd swear you were already married!" Mokuba yelled at them.

"Me marry him/her for real! Oh please, get real," they said in usion.

"Well here's what. I don't care. Go to sleep," Mokuba said heading upstairs to his room.

There was silence for a while as they both glared at each other.

"We're getting married in the next two days."

"Fine," Serenity replied with an attitude.

We all know Kaiba wasn't taking that!

"Fine." He replied the same way.

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"SHUT THE FLIPPIN' HELL UP!" Mokuba screamed.

They gave each other a final glare and then headed to bed.

Author: Well everyone that's chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I have some news for you guys, umm I won't be updating in a while. Please don't kill me. I have exams and I need to study for school. It's stress, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Well I want 30-35 reviews people. Surprise me when I get back, lol. Well I hope all of you have a nice days or days and for those of you, who are in my situation, study hard and good luck. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cinderella Business Deal**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any possible way.

Author: Hi! I'm back everyone! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and constructive criticism very much. I apologize for taking so long to update, please forgive me, I was kind of busy. Well let's get on with the story everyone! Remember, **NO **flames, constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you and please enjoy.

Chapter 5 

Kaiba and Serenity were married two days later, much to their disgust. There were only four people present. Mokuba, Serenity, Kaiba and the priest. Since it wasn't any thing big, no one wore anything too extravagant.

" Aww, aren't you the happy couple," Mokuba teased in a sugar sweet voice.

"Aww, don't make me shove my foot up your ass," Kaiba replied in the same tone.

"Ok relax. So, where's the honeymoon?" asked Mokuba.

"Oh yea. Where?" Serenity piped up, " I should get to go somewhere nice after marrying you."

"Honeymoon? With you?" Kaiba grimaced, " Ha! Girl please, don't make me laugh."

"You selfish old dog."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me, Seto!"

"Hey, hey alright. God, you two can fight. If you guys didn't look so young people might have thought you were married for fifty years."

"I'd rather die than waste any more time than necessary with her," Kaiba said in disgust.

"Same here. Maybe you should do me one good favor and jump off a cliff."

"Why don't you come with me? I'll help you down since we all know you're incapable of doing anything for yourself," he said, "now if you'll excuse me I don't want to be around you anymore so I'll be leaving now. Buh-bye," he said leaving the house.

"Aahh!" she screamed in frustration, " Please remind me why I'm doing this?"

"Well, lets see, your broke beyond reason, jobless, not to mention pathetic and you looked like a…" Mokuba said counting them off.

"Ok! Enough. It was a rhetorical question," Serenity said angrily.

(Three days later of arguing between Kaiba and Serenity and migraine headaches for Mokuba- feel sorry for him)

"Guess what," Kaiba said to Serenity walking into the library.

"What?" Serenity answered peeping over the book she was reading.

"It's action time."

"Eh?"

"God why are you so stupid?"

"Excuse me? Boy, don't get me started."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. It's not like anyone listens to you any way," Kaiba said, " Pegasus and Zigfried invited us and the other business men and their families to his private island for a few days."

"Us? He knows?"

"Of course not, not yet. It says the Kaiba family idiot, you're a Kaiba now."

"Ohhh…." Serenity said.

Then she realized, " Hey, who the hell are you calling an idiot?"

"You jackass. Now hurry up and get to steppin'. We're going there by my private plane and I will leave you if you're not on time."

"Ha, you forget, you can't leave me. You need me because no one knows that you're married and may I remind you to prove to your gay friends that our marriage is real."

"Damn, I can't leave you. But maybe I can still run you over with something. You can still come with a broken bone, or two. Ha, yeah, that's an idea…Oww!" Kaiba yelled as Serenity threw a book at him.

"Get out," she said with a vein throbbing in her head as she picked up another book.

"What? Don't like the idea of being run over?" he asked dodging two books she fired at his head.

"No worries Serenity. It's just your leg that will be broken. Which, come to think of it, won't be bad so you won't follow me around… Oww!"

"The next time you say something, I'll hit you with the encyclopedias, I swear," she said moving closer to the bookshelf, " What are you staring at?" she asked noticing his look.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about what I could do to your mouth. How about I knock out all your teeth so I wouldn't have to hear you talk. That would be heavenly since…God, your voice is really and I mean really annoying…ahh!" Kaiba yelled as serenity repeatedly threw encyclopedias at him until he ran out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Cinderella Business Deal**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I feel very sad about it.

Author: Hi everybody! Hope you are all ok. Thank you all for your reviews they are as always greatly appreciated. So now let me go ahead with the story. Yay! Remember people, **NO **flames please just constructive criticism thank you very much. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Serenity struggled down the stairs with 4 huge suitcases in her tiny arms. While Kaiba was at the bottom of the staircase just watching her struggle.

"Well would you please help me!" Serenity said in a huff, "You're just standing there watching me suffer with these things!"

Kaiba smiled, "Actually, I was really looking forward to you falling down the stairs so I can laugh at your sad, pathetic self… again."

Serenity dropped her suitcases unto the stairs and glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't make me hurt you… again."

"Oh really? Then you can bring those down by yourself, good luck," he said walking off.

"No, no, no Kaiba please come back and help me. I didn't mean it I'm sorry," she said leaving her luggage and running after him.

"Wow, you are really pathetic aren't you?" Kaiba asked laughing at her.

"Hey, nobody ever told you to fire the butler again and not replace him or to have such a long staircase."

"I couldn't replace him just like that if I fired him last night."

"Whatever do you forgive me?"

"Do you admit you're pathetic?"

"If I do will you get my bag and shut up?"

"Probably."

Serenity sighed, "I'm pathetic. Now you can go bring down my suitcases."

"Mmm… I don't think I want to."

"What? I held up my end of the deal."

"So did I. Probably is not a straight answer and therefore I could choose yes or no and I choose no. Besides whether or not you admitted you pathetic doesn't matter to me cause I already know you are and I wasn't bringing down those suitcases in the first place."

"Hey, everyone ready?" Mokuba asked walking in with his 2 suitcases.

"Would you please talk to your selfish brother!" Serenity screamed in frustration.

"What did you do?"

"I, didn't do anything. Why do you always take her side?"

"Exactly!" Serenity cried, " He didn't do anything!"

"I don't always take her side and if he didn't do anything what's the problem?"

"He won't help me with my suitcases and they're too heavy for me too carry, they're still on the second step," she wined.

"Ask her how many suitcases she's got."

"I am getting so fed-up of you two. How many?"

"Just 4."

"Just 4? Serenity it's just for 3 days why do you have 4 suitcases?"

"This is proof that she has never left her home far less the country," Kaiba said.

"Ok Serenity, you didn't need to pack so many suitcases…" Mokuba started.

"Exactly. Thank you."

"… but since this is the first time you've ever traveled, we could forgive you for that," he continued.

"HA!" Serenity shouted at Kaiba.

"Also Seto, you're supposed to be nice to Serenity," Mokuba reminded him.

"Oh hell no! Kiss my ass! Why the hell should I do that?" Kaiba yelled.

"Because I'm your wife god damn it!"

Kaiba was silent for a moment, "Oh shit, yea, I forgot."

"When we arrive you both have to be nice to each other, so practice," Mokuba reminded them both.

"Fine, gosh I can't wait till we are divorced," Serenity said with venom.

"Did you become a mind reader over night cause that's what I was just thinking."

"Yea hello! This doesn't help. Seto just go and…"

"Look fine alright! Shit! All this for her damn ass bloody suitcases!" Kaiba yelled while Serenity clapped her hand in glee.

"Thank you Kaiba," she said sweetly.

"Yea, yea don't talk to me."

The Kaiba Family finally left to take their private plane to Pegasus' island. After four really very long hours of Serenity ooooing and ahhhing and Mokuba running all over the plane and both of them spinning on the seats and a very annoyed Kaiba yelling at the top of his voice at the both of them, they finally arrived at Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus' private island.

"Thank God. Finally, I couldn't take anymore of you two running around and playing up in your asses anymore."

"Oh come on Seto, lighten up," Serenity said to him.

"Oh yea, it's the first time you've ever seen a plane isn't it. Did you enjoy your adventure?"

"Yes and it would have been a lot better if you had jumped out the plane and no one would bother to find you."

Kaiba gave a quick sarcastic smile and glared at mokuba who was laughing at the both of them.

They all walked up to the castle and entered where there were other businessmen present with their families. To Kaiba's complete and utter horror, Pegasus was greeting everyone and spotted him, so he was now coming over to greet him.

"Oh joy, the fag is here," Kaiba muttered as he saw Pegasus approaching.

Serenity who had heard what Kaiba had said, took one look in Pegasus's direction and burst out laughing.

Mokuba looked at her like she was crazy but he snickered because of her laughter.

Tears were falling down her face and she was clutching her side while holing on to Kaiba and struggling to breathe. She had to admit he was a fag. She thought Kaiba had made it all up but it was true. Which means he really has a 'husband' and she couldn't wait to see him.

"Hello Kaiba boy," Pegasus greeted.

'Kaiba boy?' she thought. Serenity who had just regained her stance wanted to double over again but she knew better so she put on a smile.

"Pegasus," Kaiba simply said clearly annoyed with the stupid nickname.

"Hellooo Mokuba," Pegasus said in a girlish voice.

"Hi," Mokuba said uncomfortably.

"Well Kaiba boy, who's this? Aren't you going to introduce us? Please do, I don't want my feelings hurt you know."

"This is Serenity," he said pushing her forward so that there was something between him and Pegasus, "My wife."

"Hell- wait, you're wife?"

"Yes," Kaiba hissed impatiently.

"Ha ha, nooo way," he said putting his left hand on his hip and waving the other.

"I'm not stupid you know Kaiba."

"Could have fooled me," he whispered.

"What was that Kaiba boy?"

"YOU COULD HAVE FOOLED ME," he kinda shouted for him to hear.

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny. Anyway, I know you probably hired her to pose as your wife with that million dollar ring- which is divine by the way- yea, you can't fool me," Pegasus said in a pompous manner.

Kaiba poked Serenity, signal for 'say something'.

"No, Seto and I have been dating for a while now… a long while and he popped the question some time before your deal and then he told me about it so we didn't really wait for the planned date we just got married."

"Really and how come no one knew about you two dating?"

"Have you ever heard about keeping things on the down low?" Kaiba asked.

"Yea we kept it low," Serenity giggled nervously.

"Oh, so why did no one hear or was invited to the wedding. I invited you to my wedding Kaiba," he said sadly.

"That…that was on the low too. Private wedding just them and me," said Mokuba helping out his brother, "Serenity didn't want any thing big."

"Right…well we'll talk about this later. I'll have one of the servants show you to you're rooms and there's a little party here tonight to welcome all of you. Siegfried and I will be showing up in the same colors, isn't that exciting?" said Pegasus jumping with joy.

"Yea," Kaiba replied in an "alright you're a freak" voice.

"Okay well bye, I'll see you 3 later."

Serenity giggled, "Wow. I swore you were lying about him but man were you right."

The servant showed them 2 rooms. One for Mokuba and one for Serenity and Kaiba,as expected.

"I hope you don't expect us to sleep in the same bed," Serenity said.

"No, of course not. I know you have rabies I don't want to get it."

"Shut up," she growled.

"You see look what's …"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Do whatever you want and wear something formal tonight maybe it could be pretty since I know you can't tell…"

"Alright that's enough. I know."

"Alright. Tonight is going to be a long night."

"Hey Seto. Wanna match?" Serenity asked rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Don't be mule." Kaiba said walking away.


End file.
